


He is your soulmate

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hydra (Marvel), Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Pining, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve had been dying to meet his soulmate for ages. He didn’t expect that his soulmate would be alive after he came out from the ice, let alone being the strongest Avenger. One problem though, Thor Odinson didn’t have any soul mark.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	He is your soulmate

In 2012, Steve Rogers woke up after seventy years frozen under the ocean.

On his left wrist woven intricate rune patterns. The beautiful mark resembled a bracelet, painfully reminded Steve of the fact that he would meet his soulmate soon.

*~*~  
Everyone had two soul marks. One would appear when a soulmate came to exist in this world, the other only showed up before the pair’s first meeting.

Steve Rogers had a soul mark since the day he was born. It was a little lightning bolt located on the left side of his chest, right over his beating heart.

The mark meant that his soulmate had already existed in this world. Somebody wanted him for who he is, despite his appearance and health. Someone to cherish for the rest of his life. Two kindred souls destined to be together.

Steve had always wanted to meet his soulmate. He wondered what it would be like when they met. People said the first time a pair of soulmates touched each other, a bond would be formed between them. They said it would be rainbow and butterflies in the stomach, and an overwhelming joy that made your heart feels like soaring. To little Steve Rogers, having some bugs flying in his stomach didn’t seem like a nice idea, and he couldn’t see colors to know how beautiful a rainbow is, but he had no doubt that it would be the most wonderful thing ever happened.

Steve was 23 when the war broke out. He became Captain America after an experiment and got the chance to fight the war on the frontline. The soldier liked to think that he was fighting for both of them so that the world could be a peaceful and beautiful place again the day he finally met his soulmate. He still longed for that day ever since he was a little boy, and the thought that someone out there was waiting and just equally eager to meet him drove Steve forward and gave him the courage every time he was out on the battlefield.

But the war took away his best friend, and in grief, Steve decided to crash the plane into the Atlantic as an act of self- sacrifice. He didn’t get to see the victory day, didn’t get a chance to return home and meet their soulmate.

Or that was what he thought.

Steve stared at the second mark on his wrist. He used to yearn for this day, but now he dreaded it. 

His soulmate could be nearly a hundred years old right now, probably suffered from dementia and could be on their deathbed. And what should he say to the person? Sorry for keeping you waiting for seventy years? Sorry for ruining your entire life when you had to live without your soulmate? What could have been such a wonderful and sweet moment would turn too cruel and tragic, and Steve just couldn’t do it, for the sake of both of them. 

“I’m so sorry,” Steve whispered, cradling the right wrist closer to his chest, the two marks press together through the thin cotton of his T-shirt. He swallowed back a sob that threatened to escape his lips.

The soldier in Steve didn't allow himself to dwell on sadness for too long. Got up and fought again, that was what Steve always did. He accepted Fury’s offer to join his team, trying to occupy himself with missions and commands- something he was familiar with. 

Little did he know the decision would bring him closer to his soulmate.

*~*~  
Steve always thought about how romantic it would be when he could finally meet his destined one. He never thought it would involve fighting crazy Gods, lightning and lots of destruction.

When Thor landed on the roof of their plane, Steve's heart skipped a beat. It wasn't fear, it was something else Steve couldn't exactly pinpoint, but he felt a surge of warmth spreading and filling the hollow inside his chest. Thor came inside and took Loki, then flew out in just a few seconds, but in that brief moment, Steve could feel a strange yearning as if the marks were trying to pull him toward Thor.

Before Steve could process everything, Stark flew out of the plane as well, chasing the two demigods. Steve quickly grabbed a parachute and followed suit, trying his best to ignore the pounding of his heart.

He landed in the midst of their fight. Steve threw his shield in an attempt to stop the fight and it hit both Tony and Thor, drawing their attention towards him. He approached them carefully, trying to talk to Thor but the man refused to listen. Instead, he charged forward with his weapon, lightning cracking dangerously in the air, but when the hammer met the shield it sent a shockwave strong enough to knock down both Tony and Thor.

The marks sang and Steve trembled, but he calmed himself down to look at the newcomer.

“Are we done?”

*~*~  
This couldn’t be real.

Steve wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming or not. He just met someone who could potentially be his soulmate. The one whom he had been waiting for his entire life turned out to be some sort of hammer-wielding demigod, whose brother was the psychotic God of Mischief that killed 80 people in two days for a shiny magical cube. And to make it worse, on their first encounter, that guy tried to kill him with a hammer (what a brute), although to be fair Steve did hit him with his shield first. 

Did he really wait all his life for this person? Steve wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry.

Or maybe his body malfunctioned. Being in the ice for too long might have affected the bond and it mistook the demigod for his soulmate. There was no way he could be Steve’s significant other since he was practically an alien, and from what Steve heard his race didn’t have anything akin to Earth’s soulmate.

The Captain took a glance at Thor. The name reminded him of Norse mythology, which could explain the rune and patterns around his wrist. He was talking with Coulson, and Steve overheard something about Jane. From the way he talked about her and the small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, Steve could see that Thor was head over heel for this woman. For some reason, he felt a pang of heartache in his heart.

So Thor was already smitten with someone, or maybe bonded with that person. Steve didn’t know whether he should be sad or relieved. However, he got no time to ponder over the matter as just a few minutes later, the Helicarier was shaken from an attack. Coulson was killed, Loki escaped, the Hulk went on a rampage, Tony almost got crushed and Thor was nowhere to be found.  
Steve found himself prepare for another war again as he boarded a plane to Manhattan, battling the God of Mischief and his army of aliens. They regrouped with Bruce and Thor, and Steve felt relieved at the sight of the Thunderer.

It had been an insane day, and Steve’s mind was still reeling from everything that happened in such a short span of time, but somehow being able to fight with Thor by his side calmed him down. It was like the old days when Steve drew courage from the thought of his soulmate, but this time his destined one was right next to him and it was surreal. He could feel the marks react whenever they came close to each other, how his mind suddenly became clearer and adrenaline rushed through his veins when they fought back to back. Steve wondered if this was the effect of their soul bond and if Thor was experiencing the same thing.

They won the war, although Tony almost died. Loki was subdued and the Tesseract was returned to Asgard. But before Steve could have any word with Thor, they had to part way. All Steve could feel was Thor's warmth lingering after their handshake, and how his heart sang in joy as they touch again. He watched Thor left and felt as if a part of him had gone with the demigod. He tried to shake the feeling away, climbed onto his bike and rode away.

*~*~  
After the battle, SHIELD relocated him to a new apartment. He also got his own room as Tony decided to turn his Stark Tower into the Avengers’ facility and invited them to stay over. They were a team now, although Steve and Tony still butted heads from time to time.

Thor stayed mostly at Asgard, although the demigod occasionally came to Earth and sometimes he would swing by the Tower to see them. Steve knew he was in town mostly because of Dr. Foster, but that didn’t stop him from being happy with their little time together. They became good friends, they talked, sometimes Thor helped with his training, and to Steve, it was enough for now. His marks were still kept a secret, he tried his best to cover them up so nobody knew about them. Nobody except one person. 

Natasha saw his mark when she accidentally walked in on him changing. She saw the bolt of lightning on his chest and the runes on his wrist and she knew.

“I know enough ancient scripts to read what's on your wrist.” She said when Steve questioned how she found out who his soulmate was. Apparently, some of her missions in the past required certain knowledge about runes.  
Steve trusted that she could keep a secret. The next day, she brought him some good concealers and showed him how to apply them to his wrist so that the mark was hidden, and with this, he wouldn’t need to wear long-sleeves anymore.

“Thank you,” Steve said and he really meant it. For both the concealers and her keeping his secret. She just waved a dismissal hand. 

There was this one time when they all sat down for a drink after dinner. It was a rare peaceful moment shared among busy superheroes as they all gathered in the communal area and had small chat. Steve liked it, it gave him the feeling of being connected to his teammates, just like the old times when he and the Howling Commandos would hit a pub after returning from a successful mission. Plus, Thor was there and he would always sit next to Steve, and the proximity eased the thirst for soulmate’s contact. 

Natasha gave him a look when Thor sat down next to him, their elbows touching and Steve felt like he would melt right into the sofa. 

"So, big guy, just curious, but do you guys have soulmates in Asgard?" Natasha asked, casually taking a swig of her beer. It was the question Steve never had the courage to ask, perhaps because he was afraid of the answer. His body tensed up as he listened to their conversation. 

"No, we don’t. It is something reclusive to Midgard only." Thor said.

"So is it possible for an Asgardian to bond with someone from Earth? Like you and Jane?" Natasha asked.

"No. That would be impossible since we Asgardian don't have soulmates. And Jane and I did not bond the same way as a pair of soulmates. Jane does have one, I adore her but if her soulmate ever shows up I would gladly leave and wish for their happiness." Thor smiled sadly at the mention of his girlfriend and their relationship.

“So, no soulmates and no bond for Asgardian then.” Natasha dropped the words, and Steve felt as if all of this just confirmed his biggest fear.

“No soulmate,” Thor said, giving Natasha a curious look. “Say, what sparked your interest in our Asgardian love life, Natasha?” 

She replied with a quick “Nothing” and they conversed some more, but Steve couldn’t hear anything. He felt Natasha’s worried glance as he stood up and walked away, pretending that he needed to get a drink so that no one could see his expression. At that moment, Steve realized the bond had been one-sided for all this time. His soulmate just denied the existence of a bond. It should have hurt, but somehow all Steve felt was the numbing hollow that he had grown accustomed to. 

All of this was fine, Steve thought, he could live with it. As long as they were still a team, even if Thor didn’t acknowledge their bond, even if Steve’s heart ached when they were apart, even if all contacts he could get from his soulmates were just handshakes and sparing sections and the time they fought together. Steve wouldn’t admit that the lack of contact tore a gaping hole inside his soul, leaving him to dark thoughts and emotions that threatened to consume him. Sometimes he was numb from the pain, and sometimes it felt as if a knife was twisted to his heart.

And it only got worse. A neglected bond could take a detrimental toll on the human mind and body, even a super-soldier would have to break at some point. Natasha found him huddled up in the corner of his room one day because he didn’t answer the phone, which worried her. He was sobbing as she came close and gingerly coaxed him into a hug. She asked him what was wrong but how could he explain this to her. How could he explain the emptiness inside him, how could he explain an unreciprocated bond. His heart aching for something it couldn’t have, it hurt and it was agonizing but he couldn’t do anything. How could he force Thor to be his when the demigod didn’t even have any soul bond and was already committed to another. 

“You need to tell him, Steve.” Natasha said softly as she tightened the embrace around him. He shook his head weakly despite Natasha’s disapproving look. He assured her that if this got any worse and he couldn’t work anymore, he would leave the team immediately before he became a burden. She looked as if she wanted to protest, but she didn’t, and Steve was grateful for her silence.

Steve did what he did best. He picked himself up and fought again, the soldier inside him didn’t let him succumb to any weaknesses. He felt numb sometimes, but the numbness filled the emptiness in his soul so it wasn't too bad. Little did he know fate would plunge him into chaos once again, because just a few months later, SHIELD collapsed. They were Hydra all along, and their best assassin- the Winter Soldier- was actually his childhood friend Bucky. In just a few days, Steve saw his life was turned upside down and torn apart. As the cold water of the Potomac swallowed him up, he wouldn’t admit that he felt somewhat relieved. Perhaps this could be his escape after all, so Steve let go and welcomed the darkness that soon took over everything.

But he didn’t die. When Steve opened his eyes again, he saw a white ceiling and heard the steady beeping noise of machines. The smell of medicine lingered in the air, and Steve realized this must have been a hospital of some sort.  
Steve went cold when he saw what was painted on the wall. It was a red octopus, a symbol that he had despised for years.  
He was in a Hydra base. 

They didn’t tell him how he ended up in their facility, Steve just knew that they wanted to create a new soldier to replace their lost one. Steve felt a sliver of hope at that knowledge, at least Bucky was free and out of Hydra’s grasp now. On the other hand, he dreaded what was going to happen.

They tied him into a machine and wiped him again and again. It was painful.

Each time, the memory always came back, and the ones with Thor always resurrected first. Even in this situation, his soulmate was still an anchor, making him feel safe and sane.

Steve considered this a small victory. But his joy didn’t last long, as they soon discovered the source of the problem. When they tied him into a different machine, he felt panic rising in his gut.

Steve screamed in agony as the mark on his chest burned. His wrist also felt as if it was on fire, and no matter how hard Steve tried to cling to them, memories of Thor started to leave one by one. 

He passed out as the machine hummed to a stop. This time, darkness didn’t claim him as all he saw was white. Like a blank canvas, ready to be painted.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 2 am yesterday. The idea had been in my head for a while so I needed to get it out lol. Unbetaed, so any silly mistake is mine.  
> I'll try to update chapter 2 as soon as possible


End file.
